


Your Love Hurts More Than It Should

by Gozzer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Children, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Teaching, Violence, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Diego thought he had his life together somewhat when he moved out of the Academy. He had a beautiful girlfriend, a job, a place to live, things were great. Life tends to happen though and Diego has never shied away from a challenge. Though, he'd never say that having a baby was a challenge.No, the challenge comes after.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Your Love Hurts More Than It Should

Diego used to sneak out of the Academy more than he would tell Klaus about. He had met someone and they hit off immediately. Almost every night he was sneaking out to see her. She was a couple years older but sixteen year old Diego didn’t care when he met her. He fell head over heels for her and she did the same. They were young and in love. So when Ben died and Diego decided to leave the Academy at seventeen, he moved in with his girlfriend. She already had a job and a small place over a bakery. It took some time but eventually Diego found a job at a small gym downtown. He was getting his life together, but things never go as planned. 

It was early winter when Jessica, Diego’s girlfriend, broke the news. He had just turned eighteen two months ago and she turned twenty in March; they were still young. They weren’t exactly the most stable couple in the world with both of their anger problems, but they were making things work. Neither of them had the best jobs in the world but it was enough to keep food on the table and the allowance Diego still got from Pogo took care of the rent. He was pretty sure Dad didn’t know what Pogo was doing. It was a nice little bit of extra cash though. Which was no doubt going to come to end soon now that he was longer a teenager or living under the Academy roof. He had been saving quite a bit of it up actually, just in case that happened. Or something else came into play. 

“Hey, Dee?” Diego glanced up from the book in his lap to find Jess standing in front of him. Her hands were behind her back, hiding something. Before he could ask she moved to hold out the object to him. For a moment he didn’t know what she wanted him to do but then he took the plastic stick from her hands. “I’m pregnant.” 

“What?” There were two little pink lines staring up at him. “Are you serious?” He dropped the plastic into his lap and grabbed Jess by the waist to pull her down. It wasn’t something he had ever actually considered, having kids, but he had never been opposed to the idea. 

“Yeah, yeah, I am. We’re having a baby.” Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Diego squeezed her back and for awhile they stayed like that. Then Jess was moving to sit next to him while moving the book and test off to the side. “But there’s some things we need to talk about. Stuff that has to change.” Diego shifted on the couch to cross his legs underneath him and face her. Changing things was a given. 

“What do you have in mind?” He knew they both needed better jobs and a bigger apartment. Possibly therapy in his case. His childhood was fucked up and he didn’t want to repeat any of that with his own kids. 

“You need a better job.” Jess reached out to grab one of his hands and he let her. “I have some ideas of jobs and careers for you. I want you to become a teacher.” 

“What? No, no, I am not cut out for that.” Diego shook his head against the idea. He was in no way good enough with people to become a teacher of any sort. “I don’t even think I could get into college, Jess. Dad still has all of my records and proof that I’ve been through school. We’re gonna have to find something else.”

“No, just steal them. They’re yours anyway.” Jess frowned at him and curled her fingers around his. “Please? I really want you to be good with our kid. Being a teacher will help you with that, I promise.” Diego glared at the ground, he didn’t want to step foot back into the Academy and have the chance to run into Dad or Luther. “And when you get your degree and a job, we can have a big house for our kids. Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

“Yeah, it would. But there’s no guarantee I’ll make it through college. I was never the best during our schooling.” Above Luther at least. And he knew that Dad taught all of them at a higher level than other kids their age. Realistically he was smarter than quite a few people but he was certain that didn’t match up to college level schooling. 

“The only way to find out is to do it, babe.” 

Later that week Diego broke into Dad’s office and took every bit of identification and records the old man had on him. Birth certificate, adoptions papers, social security card, school records, everything. It was all in a file so all he had to do was grab it. Then he got things sorted and followed what Jess wanted him to do. Go to college to be a teacher. It wasn’t something he would’ve done on his own but he was at least going to try. Now what she wanted him to teach, he refused. If he was being a teacher he wasn't going to follow what Dad taught him. No, he was going to use what Mom taught instead. No languages, maths, history, writing, science, none of the typical schooling classes. It wasn’t exactly a typical ‘male’ teacher’s job but he wasn’t going to teach anything else. What Mom taught him has helped him more in real life than anything Dad used to drill them on. Jess hated it, but Diego went to college to become a Home Economics teacher. 

Jess’s job in the bakery they lived above made it easy for her to stay close to home during her pregnancy. Diego moved his working hours at the gym to nights while he had classes in the mornings and afternoons; and therapy on Wednesdays. It was a decision he made himself. If he was going to be around kids all day and other people then therapy was a must. Jess didn’t exactly agree but she didn’t argue about it. As she got closer and closer to the due date - they opted to not know the gender of their baby - she got more irritated with Diego. He tried to stay out of her way and help her when she would allow. She was still a raging bitch but it was fine. He knew she was stressed out with him never being home and money being tight. But things would work out, he was sure of it. 

After nine months of Jess’ hormones and puking and cravings, they’re baby was born. Diego was sure she had broken a few of his fingers from her grip on his hand during the birth, but he wouldn’t change anything for the world. They had a little girl and Jess named her Aubrey. The doctors were nice and helpful and soon they were back home after a couple of days. It wasn’t until that night that they got home that Diego fully came to terms that his life as part of the Umbrella Academy was over. He couldn’t go out and be a superhero or whatever when he had a baby to take care of. Life never goes as planned and Diego didn’t want to fight how it was going at the moment. 

In between going to classes and taking care of Aubrey, Diego was exhausted. Most nights he got home at midnight and would be the one to rock her back to sleep when she woke each time the door opened. Jess had Aubrey with her during work, so they didn’t have to worry about babysitters or losing work. The bakery owner adored Aubrey. It was a weight off their shoulders and let Diego focus more on passing his classes. He was almost done with his first full year of his bachelor's degree which left three more. Since he started in January for his first semester he had worked through the summer into the semester of the starting year, so technically he only had two and a half years. Either way Aubrey was going to be two by the time he graduated and finally got a real job. Then hopefully he and Jess could find another apartment or a house. Their one bedroom place wasn’t going to cut in the next few years. 

Diego couldn’t be sure when it started or really how. He knew Jess had an anger problem, of course he did, and was inclined to start arguments after a couple glasses of wine. It wasn’t anything that they couldn’t work out. When Aubrey was born he made sure if they were going to fight it was outside in the hall so she wouldn’t be woken up. Jess liked to raise her voice when fighting. Diego had taken to trying to calm her down and sooth her hurt feelings or just whatever was wrong. His therapy had been helping his own anger issues so he made sure not get loud with her. After some time she would get tired and give up arguing. The first time it happened he had been sure it was an accident. They were fighting like usual and she stormed into the house, closing the door on him and catching his hand in the doorframe. It hurt like a bitch but he didn’t mention it to her. He’s had worse when he was a kid. But that accident turned into other accidents. 

Six years into their relationship and Jess was finally badgering him that she was ready to get married. Diego had literally just graduated and signed a contract for his new job when she started asking. It wasn't unreasonable. Aubrey was old enough and could be their flower girl, there wasn’t a reason for him not to propose. Not even the bruises dotting his arms from the cups Jess had thrown at him. He loved her and they had a good life going for them. Three months into starting his new job - he actually quite enjoyed teaching - he went out and bought an engagement ring set. Diego proposed in the middle of a park with Aubrey at his side holding the ring up to Jess. It was nice and pretty and Jess loved it. 

In the middle of their wedding planning Diego finally decided that he was going to send out invitations to his siblings and the Academy. Jess was against it but didn’t try to dissuade him after the first week. He still had the cuts on his fingers from the glass cup she had broken and he cleaned up before Aubrey could into it. It took a little while to get Allison and Vanya’s addresses but Diego found them eventually. Those invites were sent out along with the one to the Academy for Luther, Dad, and Mom. Then he decided to go out and find Klaus to tell him. Jess did not like that idea one bit. She could handle his other siblings but she did not want a junkie at their wedding. Which led to another fight and Diego sleeping in Aubrey’s room when her nightmare broke him and Jess apart. 

It was a little less than a week after that that Diego went out to find Klaus. It was the weekend and he really should’ve been grading papers but he wanted to find his brother. By the time Diego found him the sun was going down and the street lights were turning on with the late hour. He quite literally ran into his brother. Diego was in the middle of sending a text to Jess saying that he was coming home when someone bumped into him. The feeling of his wallet being stolen had him reaching out an arm to grab the person by their collar without looking up from his phone. Whoever it was wiggled around and tried to run but Diego pulled them back while sending the text. He put his phone away and finally looked at who was trying to steal from him. A mess of dark curls, a lanky frame, and green eyes. 

“Give me my wallet, Klaus.” His brother stopped struggling and snapped his head up. Green eyes with blow pupils let Diego know he was high. 

“Diego! Fancy meeting you here.” Klaus tucked his hands behind him and Diego sighed. “Oh, alright. Here. I didn’t want it anyway.” The wallet was held out. Diego grabbed it then reached around Klaus to pull his credit card and cash out of his back pocket. “Come on, man!”

“I came looking for you actually. But not so you could steal from me.” Everything was put back in order and Diego let go of Klaus’ shirt. The man brushed himself off like there was dirt. 

“Oh? You wanted to find dear old me?” Klaus batted his eyes Diego with his hands brought up to his chin. Diego rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“Yeah, you. You’re the last of our siblings for me to find.” He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and motioned for Klaus to walk with him. Klaus pouted but started walking next to him. “I want you to come to my wedding.”

“You’re getting married?” A hand caught Diego’s arm and tried to stop him. “Dee, who is it? How long have you guys been dating?” 

“Her name is Jessica.” Diego finally stopped when Klaus tugged on his arm harder. They were almost to his car anyway. His brother was watching him with large eyes and a curious grin. It made Diego laugh and shake his head. “We’ve been together since I was sixteen.”

“That long? Since the Academy? How’d that happen?” 

“I snuck out a lot more than I told you.” Diego started walking again with Klaus trailing behind. “We’re getting married in July, so if you want to go we need you sober. Go to rehab or something the month before, I don’t care. I’ll even pay for it if you say you’ll come.” Jess didn’t want Klaus anywhere near their wedding or Aubrey, but some compromises had to be made. Diego wasn’t getting married without his brother having the chance to be there. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Anything for mi hermano.” Diego could see his car at the end of the block and carried on for it. Klaus walked beside him before grabbing his arm again. “Hey, can I stay with you for the night? It’s still a bit chilly out here.” 

“Klaus…” They had just got a house a couple months ago with the loan they pulled. It wasn’t a super big place but it was in a nice neighborhood and near the school Diego worked at. “Yeah, I guess so. Get in the car.” Jess was going to start a fight over this. “But you have got to be quiet when we get home. Jess goes to bed early for work.” She still worked at the bakery but the owner was thinking of handing it over to her. 

“I can do that.” Klaus slid into the passenger seat while Diego took the driver’s. The drive home was surprisingly quiet for Klaus. Diego kept glancing over to make sure he was still awake and not passed out already. When they got to the house Diego pulled up the drive but didn’t open the garage door. It was always too loud. Once inside the house Diego pointed Klaus to the couch while he picked up the toys that Aubrey had thrown around. It was becoming more and more obvious that she took after him in the powers aspect. She didn’t have the full extent of his powers but she could throw a stuffed animal and hit him in the face with surprising accuracy if she wanted his attention. He thought it was great but Jess hated it. She hated any show of powers in the house. 

“I know you’re going to be gone in the morning and you’ll no doubt steal from us.” Diego put the stuffed animals and toy cars into the basket next to the tv stand before turning around. Klaus was sprawled out on the couch and watching him with his head hanging off the edge of the couch. “Whatever you take, it can’t be something Jess will know is gone. And leave her purse alone, please.” 

“I would never!” Klaus dropped a dramatic hand on his chest that Diego raised an eyebrow at. “Ugh, fine. I’ll not touch her stuff.” He looked off to the side then back. “What’s with all the baby stuff?” Diego rolled his eyes and started for the kitchen. “Wait! You have a kid? Diego!”

“Shut up!” Diego stopped at the island separating the kitchen and living room before turning to his brother. “What did I tell you about being quiet?” Klaus hauled himself off the couch and bounded across the living room towards him.

“That was before I learned you had a kid.” The kitchen was the farthest corner of the house from the bedrooms so hopefully Jess and Aubrey couldn’t hear them. Diego carried on for the fridge while Klaus leaned on the island counter. “Well? Tell me, Dee? What are they like? Do they...do they have powers too?” Klaus sounded hesitant with his last question and Diego could understand. He was nervous for Aubrey too. 

“Her name is Aubrey and she’s three.” Diego pulled a water container out of the fridge then a glass from the cabinet next to it. “And yeah, she’s got powers. They’re like mine but not nearly as strong, I guess. I haven’t really tested them, nor do I want to. She can throw things with better accuracy than she should at her age. But so far she hasn’t curved anything.” It was going to be a nightmare if that skill develops when she gets older. Diego knew how hard it was growing up with that power, but he had no plans of raising her like Dad did him. She wasn’t going to learn how to throw knives or other weapons until she was older and wanting to do so.

“Hey, at least it’s not a new power. Imagine if she could do something unlike the rest of us. Like lighting things on fire.” Klaus tapped on the counter with his painted nails as he talked. “Or, god, imagine teleporting like Five. She’d get into so much trouble, I can already see it. With her being your daughter.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Diego slid the glass over to Klaus before putting the container back in the fridge. He’d rather not have Klaus digging around in the kitchen for something to drink. 

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.” There was an innocent grin on Klaus’ face that Diego knew to be anything but. Instead of saying anything he motioned for Klaus to go back into the living room. 

“Alright, I’m going to bed, so you are to. And I know I won’t see you in the morning, so if you plan on actually coming to the wedding come find me. I’ll get you in rehab.” Klaus gave a little hand wave before laying down on the couch. Diego watched him for a moment then turned around to head for the bedroom. 

The next morning Klaus was gone along with the money in Diego’s wallet. There was a little note on the island addressed to Aubrey from her ‘Uncle Klaus’ that Diego handed to her. Jess was glaring at him throughout breakfast but it was alright. Aubrey loved the little note and Diego spent the entire day answering her questions about her aunts and uncles. That night was a fight. Jess was upset about Klaus being in their house with their daughter and wanted nothing to do with him. Diego spent the entire time trying to get her to calm down and not yell too loud. Less she woke up Aubrey; she was woken up anyway. 

When the wedding date was getting close Klaus showed up on the porch saying he’d get clean. Diego paid for him to go to rehab despite Jess refusing. They had gotten confirmation from Allison and Vanya that they were going to show up but nothing from the Academy or Luther. Not that Diego expected much anyway. Jess’ own family was small so their wedding was going to be pretty tiny. Which Diego was completely fine with. It was a bit of a fight but he eventually convinced Jess to let him have Klaus be his best man. Getting Klaus into a suit was going to be a tight window that Diego didn’t want to fight. If everything went smoothly Klaus would be out of rehab for a couple hours before the wedding and Diego would have him dressed and ready by the time it started. Jess wanted their ceremony at sunset and Diego didn’t argue with her on it. He just wanted things to go okay. 

The morning of the wedding Diego was out at the venue with Aubrey in his arms and making sure everything was perfect like Jess would want. She was out with her sister and getting her hair and make up done. After a couple hours and close to noon Diego had Aubrey in the back seat while he headed for the rehab center. Klaus was to be released in an hour. When they got there Diego picked up Aubrey and walked into the building to wait for Klaus. The lanky man was at the front counter talking with the attendant. Aubrey shouted and waved to get Klaus’ attention. Diego sighed and shushed her so she didn’t disturb anyone else there. 

“Dee! Is this the little monster?” Klaus bounded over to them and wiggled his fingers at Aubrey. 

“‘M not a monster! I’m Aubrey!” The little girl pouted and let go of Diego’s shoulders to cross her arms. He adjusted his grip to make sure she didn’t fall when she leaned back. 

“All kids are monsters. Little gremlins.” Klaus made a face at her and she shrieked with laughter. With a laugh, Diego led Klaus out of the building while he talked with Aubrey. He put her in her car seat and Klaus slid into the back with her. 

The drive back to the venue was full of Aubrey’s questions and laughter. She was so excited to finally meet one of her uncles and getting to meet her aunts later in the day. Jess wasn’t happy about it but seeing Aubrey smile made it worth all the trouble to Diego. When they got back to the venue he let Klaus take Aubrey while he went to get them all something to eat. It wasn’t hard to find them later. Klaus was sitting in the grass under the altar with Aubrey rolling next to him with laughter. Diego thanked whatever was out there that neither of them were dressed yet. Jess would’ve killed him if Aubrey got her flower girl dress stained. Instead it was just her shorts and tank top. Despite being close to getting married Diego found it easy to relax and forget about it with Klaus around. It was nice to hangout with his brother again. 

As the sun was starting to set Diego forced Klaus into the dressing room area and into the suit Diego picked out. Then he got dressed before putting Aubrey in her white flower girl dress. Jess’ sister found them and soon it was just Diego left to greet the few guests. Since he didn’t have any friends past the history teacher at the school it was mainly Jess’ friends from the bakery. He knew all of them so it wasn’t too awkward. Then it was Jess’ mom and she kissed him on the cheek before going for the front row of seats. When Diego spotted Vanya she looked more nervous than he felt. 

“Hey.” Vanya looked over to him as he called out to her. She relaxed some and gave him a small smile before coming towards him. 

“Hey, uh, congratulations Diego.” She stopped in front of him but shifted on her feet. Diego studied her black button up and nice pants; she never really was one to dress up. In one of her hands was her violin case. When she caught him looking she gave him a sheepish look. “I, uh, wrote a song for you. You and your wife. I wasn’t sure if you’d let me play it but I brought the violin anyway, just in case.”

“It’s fine.” Diego put a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop talking. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh, it’s like my wedding present for you guys.” Vanya shrugged and Diego took it as a sign to drop his hand back to his side. 

“Well, I’m sure Jess won’t mind if you play it at the reception. She enjoys music like you do actually.” Her classical music tapes would be playing throughout the house on weekends when she was cleaning. And she would play them for Aubrey when she couldn’t sleep. 

“Diego, Vanya!” Allison’s voice had the two of them turning to find their sister coming towards them. In her designer clothes like Diego assumed she would be. He did not expect the man to be with her though. “It’s so good to see you.” She moved for a hug and Diego let her. It wasn’t something they did as siblings but he was in a good mood. “And congratulations. I didn’t expect you to be the first of us to get married.”

“I didn’t either.” He shrugged and Allison stepped back. If he was being honest he probably could have gone on with Jess being his fiancee and never get married. But she wanted it and he wasn’t opposed to the idea. 

“Well…” It got quiet between all of them before Allison remembered her date. “Right, this is Patrick. Patrick, these are my brother, Diego, and my sister, Vanya.” The man next to her gave a charming grin and wave. 

“It’s nice to meet you guys.” Diego could tell the man had zero idea they existed until about three minutes ago. 

“Look, you guys go sit down. Jess’ mom is giving me a death stare over there.” He gave the older woman a polite smile and nod. It was about to start soon. His sisters nodded and moved between the seats for the front row on his side. Just as Diego was about to head down the aisle for the altar he caught sight of someone else moving towards him. Just from the stature he could tell it was Luther. It was a shock and a half since he didn’t expect the man to show up. “Luther.” 

“I’m not late am I?” Luther stopped in front of him. The jeans and old dress shirt he wore was going to give Jess a heart attack. 

“No, not yet.” Diego glanced back at the altar and met Vanya’s gaze. She had her head tilted in confusion watching him. “I didn’t think you were going to show. Dad have a change of heart?” He looked back to Luther to find a guilty look on his face. “Oh, Dad doesn’t know. Finally give up that Number One stuff to join the rest of us in the real world?” The words had no bite behind them but Luther still bristled. 

“That’s not what this is. You invited us to your wedding and I decided to come. Dad would’ve been here but he was busy.” Luther crossed his arms and Diego knew it was bullshit. Dad didn’t know he had left, plain and simple. 

“Uh-huh, sure, big guy.” Before Luther could snap back someone called Diego’s name. Looking over his shoulder he found Jess’ mom staring him down. “Come on.” He led Luther down the aisle and pointed him to the seat next to Vanya. Then he stepped up to the altar to finally get the wedding started. 

First to come out were Klaus and Jess’ sister, Courtlynn. Diego knew the second Klaus met his eyes that his brother was high. Disappointment bubbled in his chest but the most he did was frown at him. There was nothing he could do about it. When Klaus took his place behind Diego there was a mumbled apology that he didn’t believe for a second. The next to come down was little Aubrey. She had a basket of tulip petals that she tossed down in front of her. Her brown eyes lit up when she spotted him at the end of the aisle. Her flower petals were thrown about and she did a spin in the center that had Diego smothering a laugh. The second she got to the end of the aisle her basket was dropped to the ground and she ran forward to hug Diego’s leg. He crouched down to point her over to his siblings and watched her face light up with excitement. With little warning she was running for Allison. Diego gave them a wink before standing back up in time to the music. 

Coming down the aisle was Jess in her beautiful ball gown style dress with her father walking her. Every inch of her was gorgeous. Diego couldn’t help the smile on his face as she came down the aisle towards him. He loved her, that he knew for certain. When she joined him at the altar he could see the tears in her eyes. She blinked them back and grinned at him. Finally the ceremony was started with the priest that Jess was adamant about marrying them. He wasn’t religious and neither was she but her parents were. Vows were said and Jess’ nephew brought out the rings. Simple gold bands. With the rings exchanged and Diego was given the go ahead he pulled Jess into a kiss. Then they were moving down the aisle as a married couple. Diego didn’t think he would ever get over calling Jess his wife. It was just so her, like she had always been his wife. 

At the reception Diego introduced Jess to his siblings and them to her and their daughter. His sisters were excited and wrapped around Aubrey’s finger already. Even Luther was good with her. Seeing his siblings with his daughter made him tear up. He never expected to be getting married and having a family or his siblings getting along with his kids. After leaving the Academy he had plans to be a police officer and continuing to help people. Now he was married with a daughter and working as a Home Ec teacher. It wasn’t a perfect turn out but he wouldn’t change it. Not even when Klaus threw up on his shoes or Aubrey spilling orange juice on her dress or Vanya’s violin bow snapping in the middle of her performance. This was his family and he loved them.

A year into their marriage and Jess threw a knife at him. They were in the middle of cleaning up after dinner while Aubrey played in the living room. He was doing the dishes while Jess put the leftovers away. Honestly he didn’t know what started the argument. One second they were having a simple discussion on starting Aubrey at school and the next Diego was ducking a knife. It caught the side of his head where he didn’t move fast enough. Then he was holding a dish towel to the cut and yelling back at Jess. She stormed off after calling him a crybaby and he could hear the bedroom door slamming. He forced himself to calm down before grabbing his car keys. Aubrey was curled up on the couch with a blanket pulled up to her chin and watching him with wide wet eyes. His heart ached at the sight of her so scared. 

“Come on. I’m not leaving you here with your mom.” He needed to get to the emergency room. He knew enough about cuts and wounds to know that head wounds bleed a lot, but also that he definitely needed stitches. 

“Are you and mommy mad at each other?” Aubrey wrapped her blanket around her before walking towards him. 

“No, no, sweetheart, we just got into a discussion that’s all.” The words tasted like ash on his tongue but he ignored it. He opened the front door and let Aubrey go first then shut it behind him. It was going to be hard to drive with one hand but he would figure it out. 

“Your bleeding.” Her statement made him sigh. 

“It was an accident.” Diego helped her into the back seat and got her buckled in before moving for the driver’s seat. “Mommy didn’t mean it.” She did but he couldn’t tell Aubrey that. 

“Okay.” The little girl didn’t say anything else and he knew she was trying to forget it happened. Every time he and Jess got into a fight where Aubrey could hear the little girl would hide then pretend nothing happened if Jess asked her if she heard anything. Diego knew that something was going to have to change. He didn’t want to raise her in a bad environment. 

The drive to the emergency room was quiet and even inside the hospital Aubrey was silent. Diego held her in his lap while waiting. The towel was still pressed to the cut but he could tell the blood flow was slowing. When they were finally allowed behind the heavy doors the nurses first went for Aubrey before realizing Diego was the one bleeding. Questions were asked that he mostly lied about. Diego knew the nurses didn’t believe a word out of his mouth but he didn’t care. What he did care about was the needle that was brought out. He couldn’t help blacking out the second it was brought close to him. It was a stupid fear based response that he had whenever someone came towards with a needle, or just anyone else with the a needle near him. He was fine if he had the needle himself but the second it was in somebody else’s hands it was game over. His therapist had tried to help him get over the fear but it didn’t work. When he woke back up a couple minutes had passed and the nurse had stitched him up in that time. Aubrey had been terrified but he calmed her down soon enough. Then they were on their way home with the sky getting dark above them.

Diego found that he liked helping the students after school. He worked with the theatre group on their plays and setting up their props and backgrounds. The theatre teacher was an older woman that adored him. Most of the time the students would ask him to help put together the sets or on the rare occasions ask for help learning their lines. It was decided that if anyone needed help getting a line down or there was something in a different language it was him they went to. He didn’t know how it started but around play season he spent a lot of time after school. In general he usually stayed late. Along with helping the theatre group he also got dragged into being assistant coach for the girl’s softball team. Most of the time he let the main coach start practice while he went home to grab Aubrey before coming back. Aubrey spent a lot of time with him and the students. Even as she got older and went to school, Diego would pick her up and bring her with him back to the private highschool he worked at. 

Life hadn’t quite settled down. Jess made it hard. She was great during the day or out in public, but the second she had something to drink all bets were off. Diego had gotten into the habit of making sure Aubrey was in bed by the time Jess poured herself a glass of wine. Some nights it was okay and they could spend time together like a couple. Other times, Jess wanted to argue. It was like a hobby of hers. To start fights over little things and get upset when he walked away. He had enough fighting growing up and he didn’t want to do it in his own home. She hated it when he left her. That was normally when she’d start throwing things at him. He would generally ignore it while leaving but sometimes she would throw a book or movie case at him just right and catch him. She had terrible aim most times. When something did hit him it was a real struggle to keep his own anger in check. Back when he was kid if one of the others had even thought about starting a fight he would meet them head on. It was how they were raised. But he never raised a hand towards his sisters or his brothers unless it was Luther. He didn’t like fighting, but he was good at it. Jess enjoyed fighting and riling him up, trying to get him to fight back.

Not once in their relationship did he raise a hand towards her. It could not be said for her though. Where he didn’t want to fight, she would go out of her way to fight him. He didn’t know why and when he tried to ask her she just started a fight over that. There was no winning with her. 

When Vanya’s book came out Diego honestly didn’t mind it. Not until it nearly cost him his job. He was brought into a meeting with the school board about some concerns parents had about him teaching their children. They said he was violent and held too much power to be teaching. Every damn soccer mom that had read Vanya’s book thought they knew him and understood what had happened during his childhood. It took a lot of convincing and evidence of his therapy sessions to let him continue teaching. He had never been so pissed or livid with one of his siblings before. Especially not Vanya. They had been close when they were younger and before Dad really started the Umbrella Academy training. Besides Klaus, Diego was closest with Vanya. Hell, the three of them had started a band when they were younger. And the only reason he wasn’t upset with the book at first was because she kept out the worst bits of what happened under that roof. She didn’t put in how most of them would wake up with nightmares or the brutal training that Dad put them through. Nothing was said about his special training in the water tanks where he would come into her room soaking wet in the middle of the night to cry. He was grateful for that, but it didn’t matter how grateful he was. That book almost cost him his job and he loved what he did. 

At Allison’s wedding it was just Diego that showed up. Klaus was somewhere back in New York with Vanya and Luther. Jess had elected to stay behind with Aubrey so it was only Diego. Allison cried when she asked him to walk her down the aisle. Their Dad wouldn’t do it nor was he there, she only had him. Diego couldn’t say no. Her and Patrick’s wedding was much larger than Diego’s own with more people and journalists trying to get the full story. He found it weird but didn’t mention it to Allison; she knew too. But he did tell her that she looked beautiful in her dress and that her wedding was pretty. Allison had him dance with her at the reception and all those lessons that Dad taught them came out to play. It reminded him of his own wedding where he danced with Allison and Vanya and even Klaus. He knew Allison was upset none of their siblings showed up so he didn’t argue when she asked him to drink with her. It was just them and Patrick after the reception drinking as they helped clean up. They let him crash with them in their hotel room and the next morning Diego was on a flight back home. He had work the next day. 

Four, almost five, years into their marriage Jess announced that she was pregnant in April. Diego didn’t know how to react but Aubrey was excited to have a sibling. Much like the pregnancy with Aubrey, Jess was a bitch and very demanding. It was easier this time around though. They weren’t hurting for money or space, they had a good life set out and surprisingly ready for more kids. Life was stable and good. Nine months later early Christmas morning Diego held his son for the first time. Aubrey was in the waiting room with Jess’ mom and sister but soon she was up on the bed next to her mother. His little family was all in one place and he loved it. Since Jess named their daughter she let him pick out their son’s name. Toby Hargreeves was welcomed into the world in the early morning hours. 

Turns out having a second kid was the breaking point of their marriage. Not even two full months after Toby was born Jess lost her shit. Diego had gotten up to take care of Toby since he had trouble sleeping at night like most babies his age. It was nearly three in the morning when he got the baby to fall back asleep. He went to the kitchen to find Jess awake and nursing a glass at the island. At first it was quiet, he was just going to let her carry on, but then a glass shattered next to his head. The wine still in the glass splattered across his face and dripped down the cabinet to pool on the counter while the glass covered the floor. He was used to this behavior and just sighed before moving to clean up the glass. Jess wasn’t having it that morning though. The second he moved to grab the dish towel without saying anything she started shouting. She hated that he wouldn’t push back at her when she did something and was tired of trying to fight for his attention. Apparently the kids took up too much of his time. 

“Do you even love me?” Jess got up from the bar stool to get in his face. Diego sighed and set the towel full of glass in the sink. 

“Of course I love you, Jess. I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t.” He turned around to rinse off his hands and his face when a hand grabbed his wrist. “Jess, let me clean this up, please.” He didn’t want Aubrey waking up and seeing the mess. With his other hand he went to remove Jess’ fingers from around his wrist only to get a punch in the face. He jerked back and ripped his arm out of her grip. “Jesus Christ, Jess! What the hell?” She had never actually hit him before in their fights. Only throwing things and breaking glass. 

“Why won’t you argue with me? Or fight? Do you not love me enough?” Diego took a step back from her and winced at the glass he missed cutting into his bare feet. He brought his hands back down from his nose to find them thankfully clean of blood. 

“I don’t like fighting, you know that. I’m not going to fight you, Jess.” 

“So, what? Am I just not special enough like your siblings?” One of her hands curled on the edge of the sink and the other was wrapped around the wine bottle she left on the counter. Diego looked between the bottle and her face, waiting for when he had to duck the swing. 

“What? No, siblings are different. Yes we fought, it’s what happens. But I never got physical with them! Never my sisters or any other woman. My brother is different alright, yes, I got into fights with him. Is that you want to hear?” He tried to keep his voice down to avoid waking the kids. Toby had just gotten back to sleep. 

“No! I want to hear that you love me more than them! That you’ll fight for me! Fight with me!” Her voice got louder with each word. 

“I do! I love you, like I don’t love my siblings. You can’t compare the two! You are my wife, Jessica, of course I’m going to love you. But the love I have for you is different from that of my siblings. There’s nothing to compare.” He didn’t want to move in case she decided to use the bottle in her hand but the glass digging into his feet was starting to sting something fierce. 

“But you won’t fight with me! I want to know that you will! When you leave it’s like you’re abandoning me and I hate it! If you would just stay and work things out!” Jess let go of the counter and took a step closer to him. He could see she was wearing house shoes. For some reason it made him think that something else was wrong. She never wore shoes in the house. “I wouldn’t throw things or get as angry if you just stayed!”

“I’m not gonna stay if you get violent! I’ve had enough of that growing up, I don’t need it here.” His entire childhood was built up on violence and fighting and training. He didn’t want to do that with his own family. 

“I wouldn’t get violent if you stayed!” The bottle in her hand was tossed down by their feet. It hit with a thud and rolled across the floor, spilling the wine over Diego’s feets and the tile. 

“You know that’s not true. I leave because you get violent, not the other way around.” He finally pushed away from the counter and stepped over the wine bottle to get to the island. The glass in his feet burned and he knew there were going to bloody footprints. 

“Where’re you going?” Diego could hear her doing something but he didn’t turn to see. When another cup shattered on the island in front of him he stopped. “This is what I’m talking about. You leave all the time!” 

“I was going to the damn island! Jesus, I need to get the glass out of my feet, can I do that?” He glared at her over his shoulder and clenched his hands on the counter in front of him. The glass of the cup stabbing his fingers but he ignored it. There was no doubt Aubrey was awake with all the noise. He was surprised Toby was still sleeping but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth on that one. 

“It’s not even that bad, you baby.” Jess didn’t throw anything else and Diego that as a good enough sign to carry on. He brushed the glass on the counter aside before pushing himself up onto it. Turning around he faced Jess to find her holding the ceramic flour container that they kept on the counter. 

“Put that down, please.” He had no illusions that she wouldn’t throw it at him. It was mostly empty and pretty light weight. With an eye on her he pulled his left foot up and started picking out the small shards of glass. There weren’t a lot thankfully.

“I am sick and tired of you ignoring me!” The second the container was thrown Diego moved enough so it didn’t hit him directly. It clipped his shoulder and he knew there was going to be a giant bruise there later. “Am I not good enough for you? All you do is work and take care of the kids! It’s like I’m not even here!” 

“Jess, they’re our kids! Of course I’m gonna take care of them. And sometimes they take up all my time but they’re your kids too! You can help, we can spend time together, all of us. We’re not gonna get free time with a baby, you know this.” Diego didn’t look up from switching legs and cleaning his right foot. Obviously that wasn’t the right move as there was a clatter. He looked up to find Jess holding a bread knife in her hand. “What’re you doing?”

“If we didn’t have kids you’d spend time with me.” She moved away from the counter and at first Diego couldn’t understand what she was doing. Then she stepped out of the kitchen. 

“Jess! Jesus Christ, put the knife down.” Diego jumped off the counter and went in front of her. “What the hell are you doing? Give me the knife, please.” He held out his hand for the knife. Jess glared up at him and he could see the anger and hurt and mania in her eyes. She fully intended to kill their kids to gain his attention. “Please, Jess, baby, give me the knife.” 

“Do you love me?” 

“Yes, yes, I do. I love you, I promise.” He tried to keep his voice level and his panic under control. His wife was fucking crazy. She wanted to kill their kids, their babies. “Please, can I have the knife?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jess let the knife fall from her hand Diego used his power to pull it to his hands. It caused her to twitch and snarl, but didn’t reach for it back. “What have I said about using your’s or Aubrey’s powers in the house?” Right, Diego had forgotten just how much she hated them. In a different fight years ago he found out it made her feel insignificant and useless. It was better for everyone to not use the powers at all. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot, it's a habit.” Years of training didn’t disappear just because she didn’t like seeing it. Diego took a step back from her and moved to set the knife on the counter instead of throwing it like he had planned. Jess followed behind him and he kept track of her step for step. 

“It shouldn’t be. You said you were going to stop for me.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. “Have you been lying to me?” 

“No, I haven’t used my powers, that was the first time. “ He set the knife down and pushed it out of her reach just in case. Bread knives weren’t good for stabbing but he wouldn’t put it past her at this point to try. He didn’t know how he didn’t notice it before. Just how fucking nuts she was.

“You’re lying!” The nails digging into his arms made him hold back a wince. She kept them long and manicured. Diego tugged himself away from her and sat down in front of the island to put his head in his hands. There was no way he was staying married to her after this and he was going to make sure he got custody of the kids. “Baby, why don’t you ever tell me the truth?”

“I’ve never lied to you.” He was too tired for this and he had work in a few hours. “Look, babe, can we talk later? I’ve gotta leave for work at six this morning. One of the theatre kids wanted to go over their lines before class.” 

“You spend more time at the school than any other damn teacher. Why? Why do you leave me at home by myself? And with the new baby, no less?” Jess moved around him into the kitchen and he couldn’t help lifting his head to watch her. She was going through the fridge for something. 

“I don’t mean to, I swear. But I’ve committed to helping with the play this year and I’m not giving up on them.” The students were super excited this year and he was too. They had all been working since they got back from winter break on auditions and their parts. One of the kids has a line or two in Spanish that she wanted to get perfect. “And I don’t leave you here alone. You went back to work last week and I grab Toby after school like I do with Aubrey.”

“You can keep the kids with you. Or leave them with the sitter. I just want time with you, baby.” Diego narrowed his eyes at her as she continued to move things around in the fridge. 

“And you have time with me.” That wasn’t the right thing to say. Jess jerked the door away from her face and threw what was in her hand at him. It was a container of strawberries. The fruit hit his chest and the plastic popped open to toss the berries across the island and floor. “Christ, Jess. This place is already a mess.” 

“And since I’m the wife I’m expected to clean it?” She snarled at him and threw a stick of butter. 

“I didn’t say that. I normally clean up the mess of our fights anyway.” Diego put the container on the counter and started putting the fruit back in it. He slid off the stool and picked up the strawberries off the floor. “Why do you have to throw things?”

“Because you won’t listen otherwise!” Another thing was taken out of the fridge. A beer bottle by the way it shattered and sprayed him with something. 

“See, right now, you didn’t have to throw that. I’m listening just fine.” He stayed on his toes to avoid irritating the cuts on the soles of his feet while he brushed the new glass pieces into a pile with his hand. He wasn’t getting back to sleep any time soon. Not with the mess Jess was still making in their kitchen. 

“Look at me then. I don’t know you’re listening unless you look at me.” Diego sighed and looked up at her. He was so done with all of this. “Why do you spend more time with the kids than me?” This conversation was starting to get very repetitive. 

“Because they’re kids, Jess. They need more attention to know they’re loved and wanted.” God knows he and the others didn’t get enough of that when they were growing up. Only Mom paid them any attention and sometimes Pogo. He didn’t want to do that to his own kids. He refused to do it. 

“So do I! I want to know you love and want me.” There she went again, raising her voice. In the bedroom he could hear Toby start to cry. “I want you to stay with me! No matter what I do or how angry I get.”

“Babe, I can’t do that. If you get violent, I’m leaving the situation. We’ve been over this.” Diego stood up and brushed off his hands. “Now, look, let me go take care of Toby, please. We can continue after he’s asleep again.” He turned to start for the bedrooms when something heavy hit his shoulders. It hurt like a bitch. Whatever it was it hit the ground like a brick and broke. Looking over his shoulder let him see the water pitcher sitting in three pieces on the floor with the water spreading across the floor. 

“You are not leaving me for some damn baby!”

“I am. Stay in here, please.” He didn’t want her scaring Aubrey or Toby as she was. Turning back around with another step towards the bedrooms had something shatter in front of him on the carpet. “Jess! Enough, please, I’m sorry but I have to take care of Toby first. Just stop, please.” Diego looked over to the windows when he heard a siren. They were getting louder with Toby’s cries. “Jesus, someone called the police.”

“I don’t care if it’s the damn president! You are not leaving me again!” Jess stomped over to him and picked up the bread knife from the island. Diego watched the knife as she got closer. Her other hand went out to grab his arm and he let her. The knife in her hand was brought close to his face and he finally lifted an arm to block it. He was pretty sure she wouldn’t hurt him with it, but better safe than sorry. “I want you to stay and love me.” The knife wasn’t moved any closer to his face but the serrated edge was pressing against his forearm where he pushed it down. 

“I do love you, Jess, I’ve been telling you that this whole time. I just don’t like when you get violent.” The sirens were getting louder and Diego was itching to go quiet down Toby. Who was still crying and wailing in his crib in their room. “Please, let me go to our son.” 

“No!” The knife was pressed closer until Diego switched his arm around to slam his wrist against hers hard enough to drop the knife. Which left her an open hand. That she brought up to hit him in the face again. “You love that baby more than you love me!” Diego stepped back from her and cupped his nose. It was bleeding this time. He shook off her grip on his other arm to lift his shirt to wipe away the blood. “Quit being a baby, Diego! I didn’t even hit you that hard.” 

“Police, open up!” There was a loud knocking on the door that made Toby scream in the bedroom. Diego moved for the door while Jess stepped back into the kitchen no doubt to grab something else to throw. By the time he got to the door and had it partially open one of the chunks of glass from the water pitcher shattered on the wall next to his head. He ducked the glass shards and stepped back from the door. There were officers on the porch watching him. “Sir, can you let us in?” The female officer took a step forward with a hand outstretched towards him. 

“Shut that damn baby up, Diego! I’m tired of him crying all the time and not letting me sleep.” Jess shouted from the kitchen but Diego didn’t move. The officers shared a look before giving him a nod, he could go. “Diego, honey, the baby, please.” He glanced into the kitchen to find Jess leaning on the counter with another glass of wine in the middle of the mess. The second someone else was around she cooled off and pretended like everything was fine. 

“Is everything alright here, ma’am? We got a call about a possible domestic violence at this address?” The male officer asked, going for the kitchen. Diego met Jess’ gaze before continuing for the bedroom. The other officer was right behind him. 

“Is it alright if I come with you?” The officer kept her voice soft and light. 

“Yeah, actually can you check on my daughter? She’s in the room at the end of the hall.” He pointed to the other end of the hallway to where Aubrey’s door was cracked open. Outside the police lights were still flashing and casting an interesting pattern on the back wall. 

“Of course.” The officer moved down the hall while Diego went for his bedroom door. From inside Toby was still crying. He pushed open the door and after taking a baby wipe to his hands and face, he picked up the baby. Who continued to cry but started to quiet down with his gentle shushing and rocking. His feet stung and his nose was on fire along with his entire back being sore, but he would deal with it until Toby was asleep again. A couple minutes later and the officer entered the room with Aubrey by her side. The little girl raced for him and buried her face into his side while she hugged him. He knew she was crying. 

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s alright.” He rubbed her shoulders and cradled Toby to his chest. The baby was finally quieting back down.

“It’s not! It’s not, daddy!” Aubrey’s hands fisted the material of his shirt. “She hurt you! She always hurts you like this! I don’t want mommy.” 

“Sweetheart, you can’t say things like that. Your mommy doesn’t mean it.” He avoided the officer watching him as he crouched down in front of Aubrey. Toby was cradled to his chest with one arm while he held Aubrey’s shoulder with his other hand. 

“I heard her, daddy! She said she didn’t want us.” Sobs escaped his daughter and he sighed.

“I know, I know.” There was nothing he could say that would make it hurt less. His own birth mother sold him and his father was a bastard, he knew what it felt like to believe he was unwanted. 

“Do...do you still want us?” Aubrey stared at him with watery brown eyes and a trembled lip. She was still crying but no longer wiping off her face. 

“Of course I do. I’d do anything for you two. I love you and your brother.” When she hugged him and buried her face into his shoulder, he had to force down the tears in his eyes. He loved them so goddamn much. To hear his daughter think that he didn’t want her made his chest ache.

“I hate to interrupt.” The officer spoke up in a quiet voice. “But I need to talk to you about what happened here tonight.” 

“Can my kids stay with me?” Diego didn’t want to leave either of them. The office gave him a nod and kind smile. He nudged Aubrey until they were both sitting fully on the ground; he didn’t think he could walk to the bed. His feet were bleeding again from not giving the blood time to clot. 

“Okay, first, my name is Eudora Patch and I don’t normally do domestic calls. So you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t ask a certain question, alright?” Diego gave her a nod. He didn’t care. “So, what’s your name?”

“Diego Hargreeves.”

“Alright, and who is the woman in the kitchen?” 

“My wife, Jessica Hargeeves.” Aubrey shuddered in his lap and he ran a gentle hand down her back. She was never going to want to be around her mother again, and Diego wouldn’t let her if she tried. 

“When did the fighting start? Tonight at least.” Eudora dropped to a knee in front of him to write on a notebook. 

“Around two-thirty, three, I think. Toby woke us up. I told Jess to go back to sleep but she went for the kitchen instead.” For the next twenty minutes Eudora asked him questions and he answered. Aubrey fell asleep and he had to lay Toby down in the crib then tuck her into the bed. Diego left with Eudora to go back into the rest of the house. It was quiet. He glanced around to find the kitchen a mess but Jess and the other officer were gone. The front door was open and he could see an ambulance between the patrol cars. 

“It’s best if you checked out just in case.” Eudora led him out of the house to the back of the ambulance where an EMT started checking him over. The other officer called Eudora away and Diego followed her to find Jess in the back of a police car. He winced and looked away. Love her as he did, he was glad she was away from him. If she wasn’t then he was sure she would do something all of them would regret. When Eudora came back to his side he had bandages around his feet and a small one over the bridge of his nose. The cuts on his feet were fairly superficial with only two on the bottoms that needed stitches. He had gotten the glass mostly out already. 

“Okay, Diego, we don't want to leave you and your kids in the house alone. Is there anywhere you could go? A family member you could stay with? We’re taking your wife into custody for the night but we don’t need to do the same with you.” Diego hopped off the back of the ambulance and shrugged the blanket off his shoulders. There were two places he could take the kids. The Academy or Vanya’s. And as much as he was upset with Vanya his dislike of the Academy outweighed that. 

“I’ve got a sister we can stay with.”

“Okay, what’s her address? Just in case we need to talk to you some more.” After Diego gave over Vanya’s address Eudora let him go back into the house. He packed up a bag for the kids and one for himself before getting Toby into the carrier. Eudora was nice enough to grab the bags while he picked up Aubrey then grabbed the carrier with Toby inside. He wasn’t fit to drive so Eudora offered to take him when he said Vanya didn’t have a car. It was a quiet drive after Diego got Toby strapped into the back then Aubrey next to him. 

When they got the apartment building Eudora helped get the bags again. Diego picked up his kids and led the way through the building for Vanya’s door, where Eudora was kind enough to knock. It took a minute before the door was being opened. A tired Vanya yawned in the doorway. The second she caught sight of him then the kids she got more alert and stepped back without a word. He moved to put Toby down in front of the couch and laid Aubrey down while Eudora explained the situation to Vanya near the door. While he didn’t want his sister to know the full extent of what happened, he knew it was unavoidable. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered Aubrey up before moving back for the door. With a 'thank you' he took the bags from Eudora. Instead of going back for the couch he moved through the apartment to put the bags in Vanya’s room. He cared little for personal space at this point in his life. When he came back out Eudora was gone and Vanya was sitting on the chair looking down at Toby. Diego sat down next to Aubrey’s feet on the couch and waited for her questions. 

“I, uh, I’m sorry. About what happened with Jess.” She motioned to his face as she looked up. 

“It’s not like it’s your fault.” He groaned as he relaxed back into the couch. He still had work in like an hour. “Look, I hate to leave my kids with anyone, but I’ve got work. In like less than an hour.” 

“After this? Why don’t you call in?” 

“Because now I’m going to be the only one working and I can’t just take a day off. I’m a teacher, Vanya, my students need me.” He lifted his head to look at her to see a surprised look on her face. “Oh, right. I never told any of you guys. Yeah, I got my bachelor’s degree and teach Home Ecs at a private school.” 

“That’s great. Though, why Home Ecs?” Vanya shifted in her seat and kept glancing down at Toby. 

“Because screw Dad and everything he taught us. I’m using what Mom taught us instead. It helped me get my life together when I moved out.” It was only fair Diego passed the knowledge on. Vanya nodded but he could tell she didn't really get it. "Right, uh, you haven’t met Toby yet."

"No, I didn't know you had another kid." She ran her palms down her thighs and glanced back down at the sleeping baby. 

"Yeah, he was born on Christmas. Doesn't let us get any sleep either." Diego rubbed a hand down his face and winced. Right, his nose. "He'll be fine during the day, it's just around midnight to three in the morning that he really gets fussy. We didn't have a problem with Aubrey other than nightmares, but all kids get those."

"It's…weird to see you so, so grown up. And talking about kids, your kids." Vanya shook her head with a quiet laugh. It was weird and different, but Diego had grown well used to it. His life wasn't just his own anymore. There were two others relying on him to make things work. 

"Life happens." 

An hour later and Diego was leaving the apartment. He was tired and not quite there all the way, but he made it to the school before his students. Though the second he stepped through his classroom door there was a knock. Throughout the day he got weird looks and sympathetic smiles from the staff that knew what happened. One of the secretaries was married to the officer that answered the call on him and Jess. And people were chatty. Diego knew that this incident was going to get him called before the board again. Parents didn't like any type of violence being shown in school, aftermath included. 

After the incident and police showing up, Diego finally decided on getting a divorce. Jess was still in holding when he brought the papers to her. He asked her to sign over full custody of their kids to him and to not take this to court. Which she refused. With the case being over custody and divorce it was a rushed one. For the safety of their kids, it had to be done soon. At first Diego just wanted all of his stuff and the kids out of the divorce, but once taken to court it was easier to get the house as well. When the reason for the divorce was brought up Jess didn't even try to defend herself against his abuse accusation. All she said was that he was a grown man and should act like it. In the end Diego got full custody, the house, all of the things he put into the marriage, and child support from Jess. He didn't ask for it but the court ordered it anyway. After three months of back and forth between Vanya's apartment and the house, Diego was finally able to move his kids back home. 

At some point during the court case Diego became good friends with Eudora Patch. After everything got settled down the two of them would go out for coffee in the morning or she would come visit the kids. Aubrey adored her and Toby still didn't care for anyone but Diego. Things were nice in life once more. Hell, Diego even got Aubrey a cat. Jess never allowed pets in the house but Aubrey had been wanting one for years. And despite his, dwindling, anger for Vanya he allowed his sister to visit. It was nice, having someone to help around the house when he was at work. Aubrey went to school and Toby was with the neighbors, a lovely older couple, so Vanya only really came over on the weekends when they were all home.


End file.
